


Wakeup Call

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Sydney to the Max (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Dom/sub Undertones, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Wanting breakfast before his friends come over, Dylan goes to wake up his older brother Zach Thompson, since he wasn't allowed to get his own breakfast but his older brother comes at a price.
Relationships: Dylan Thompson/Zach Thompson
Kudos: 10





	Wakeup Call

“Zach… Zach, hey, Zach!”

Poking his older brother’s sleeping face, Dylan Thompson tilted his head. Staring at the older boy, who peacefully snored despite a young boy’s weight upon his chest and delicate fingers poking his cheeks. Dylan was frustrated by his futile attempts but continued to poke, with a cute innocent look upon his small face. 

“Zach! Zachyyyyyy!!! Wake up!! Get upppp!!!! ZAAAAAACH!”

He was met with a loud groan and a push away from his older brother. The older teen grunting sleepily: “Go ‘waaay…”

Climbing back onto his brother, Dylan sat heavily on Zach’s chest once more. Knocking the air from Zach’s lungs and causing the older boy to wheeze. “Get up! Come on, it’s almost nine already you lazy sack of potatoes! You’re supposed to make me breakfast!”

Groaning louder from the weight now on him, Zach attempted to sit up. “Just go make your own, brat. Or you know… just go away.”

Slipping down as Zach sat up, supported on his arms, Dylan wore a cute surprised expression. Lips pushed out and open, eyes cast down to their bodies as one slipped down lower on the other. He fell right down until his soft tiny butt rested right up against his big brother’s morning wood, feeling how it was trapped between the cheeks. So hard, throbbing in need of some attention after a night of dirty dreams with no satisfaction. No wet dreams, denying the older boy hot cum to wake up with inside the tight underwear he wore. Dylan giggled at the grunted moan released from Zach’s lips, so started rocking his hips in hope of bugging his older brother. After all, nobody liked to be called a brat. Any time he was called one, Dylan would respond by being one. 

“No! You gotta make me breakfast before my friend comes over for a playdate! GEEEEEET UP!”

“What playdate… who said you could have one?” Zach glared. Hating the thought of having yet another kid in the house.

“Mom did and she said you gotta make me breakfast and lunch today cause I didn’t eat nothin’ but pop tarts yesterday,” Dylan explained with an assertive nod. He continued to tease Zach’s cock but pretended like he did nothing even as the older boy grabbed at his hip. “Your room needs more spaceships…”

“Oi! The poptarts are mine, brat!” Zach hissed at the kid eating his stuff. “And no-way, spaceships are dorky.”

Dylan sighed hard, “Lame… I want waffles! You could… bendmeoverthecounteragainlikelasttime!”

Zach barely caught a word of that sheepish sentence, but got what he needed in ‘bend me over’. Realising just why the younger boy was grinding in his lap. “Oh really brat? What about your little friend? Don’t you want to spend your time with him?”

“He’s coming over at eleven!” Dylan grinned from ear to ear. Beaming innocently, making a face Zach loved to corrupt into one of submissive pleasure. “So you have twoooo hours to bend me over! Right?”

“Well if I do… at least your babysitter won’t interrupt us.” Zach smirked.

Sydney’s face had been hilarious to the older boy, when she walked in on Dylan being pounded hard.

“So you’re gonna do it!?” Dylan exclaimed, rising off his big brother’s cock for a moment in his excitement. Instantly Zach pulled him back down onto the length, beginning to hump the soft ass. With a moan, Dylan shivered. “Mmm...th-that feels really good Zach…!”

“Wait until you feel it, outside of my boxers.” Zach chuckled, listening to the moans of his bratty little brother happily.

“Let’s go make breakfast big bro!” Dylan gasped feeling how Zach throbbed against his hole. His little butt cheeks clenched around the shaft, continuing his wild humps into the air just so he felt the cock. “Mmm…”

“Sure you don’t want to enjoy what you're humping as your breakfast?” Zach purred, lust speaking.

Though he was young and innocent and that should have worked on Dylan, the young boy shook his head. His stomach was growling. “I want waffles Zachy! Mm, you’re so biiig against my butt!”

Groaning and muttering ‘It will feel bigger inside of your butt…’, Zach picked up his little brother by gripping onto the ass and climbed out of bed. 

Giggling, Dylan stole a chaste kiss. His tongue swiped Zach’s lips, but it was gone before the older boy could accept it. “Your hands are on my butt!”

“Oh, more than just my hands are going to be on your butt, brat.” Zach grunted out, as he carried him towards the kitchen.

Moaning and kissing Zach’s neck, Dylan mumbled around the skin. “Are you gonna put your thing inside me again then? Bending over for you is FUN!”

“If you behave brat, now go and get the stuff for the waffles.” Zach demanded, lowering the boy down and releasing him. The teen not want to let go of the younger boy’s soft round butt but knew it would feel much better once he removed it’s coverings and got to massage the skin.

Standing there for a moment just staring at the tent in Zach’s boxers, Dylan drooled. “Um… take those off before i’m back!”

With that, he turned tails and rushed over for the pantry, his soft tiny butt looking ever so sexy in a pair of maroon boxer briefs that hugged his waist so tightly that every ounce of detail was brought out in that ass. Zach had to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning, but a hand instinctively attached to his cock. Squeezing it and watching as Dylan disappeared into the pantry to find their stuff for breakfast. He could hear Dylan hum happily to himself and whisper things, moaning about being bent over and how he was looking forward to Zach’s naked body. 

“Don’t tell me what to do brat…” Zach muttered, watching Dylan’s covered butt closely.

“Stop calling me that!” Dylan called back as he filled his arms with bottles of waffle batter. “This is heavy! Why do I have to grab it!?”

“Because you want it.” Zach smirked.

After a moment of silence the young voice rang back. “The waffles or your thingie?”

Zach smirked. “Both”

Dylan happily skipped back into the room a few seconds later and started to lay out the batter on the counter, leaning over it to push out his young bubble butt. Wiggling it. Showing how attention starved he was since Zach fucked him to sleep that night. It was so round and fuckable Zach wanted to tear the seven pairs of Dylan’s underwear this week. Their mother was getting suspicious about it but the boys always found some excuse.

It was worse when Sydney came over, as the girl had left a couple of ripped panties around and it was a lot harder to explain those ones away, but Zach liked showing his dominance to the girl and his baby brother.

Zach swallowed hard and came closer to Dylan, pressing his length between those soft cheeks. He took the boy by the hips and started to roughly dry hump him. Pressing hard into the softness before pulling back and ramming forward again.

“This is how hard, you want it? I can go harder,” He asked with a deep purr. Dylan liked to change it up a bit. This was sex for fun, even if Zach was in total control. All he had to do was abuse that little prostate and Dylan was his bitch.

Dylan moaned in response, he wanted to feel Zach give it to him harder. He loved all the attention that he got from his older brother after Zach had ‘destroyed’ his little butt. It was always filled with snuggles and kisses, things the younger boy loved.

“Answer me little brat,” Zach grunted as he humped Dylan. Interrupting the boy as he tried to set out the ingredients for breakfast. His six-inch cock was controlling Zach’s mind and body.

“H-Harder… I want you to d-destroy me big bro…”

“Yeah?” Zach moaned hearing that slutty request. However, he knew there were still limits to the roughness. “Ha-harder than last time? You said you wanted to cry, s-so um…”

“D-Don’t make me cry, and I still need to walk for my play date…” Dylan giggled. “But I wanna feel you…”

Zach finished the sentence for him with a smirk, “In your tummy again? Making it bulge?”

Dylan nodded.

“Soooo gonna help me make waffles?” He asked, grinning at the thought of waffles and Zach’s thing.

“Just shake the damn bottle, brat. Make them yourself,” Zach muttered, pulling his cock away before leaning down. His lips, soft and pink, pressed to the pale nape of Dylan’s neck. Kissing only gently. Then another one, just a little lower. Forming a path of kisses down along the younger boy’s spine, all the while Zach’s tender hands rubbed along those smooth thighs and felt the silky skin shiver beneath his touch. 

“B-But I want you to help…” Dylan giggled, squirming from Zach’s movements.

“But i’m enjoying how fucking sexy you are little bro,” Zach kissed down the young boy’s spine, worshipping him like a tiny god. The kisses were soft and sweet, the touch dirty and slow. All of this working down towards the true prize. Zach’s lips touched the waistband of Dylan’s boxer briefs, and a smirk crawled along his face. “Mm, bubble butt.”

Dylan’s giggles continued as he pushed his butt out for his older brother to enjoy. “W-Why is it a bubble, you keep calling it one…”

“Because it’s SUPER round,” Zach kisses the left cheek, and gives the right a light smack. Oh how he loved it wiggling. “Can I tear off your undies again today?”

Dylan shook his head. “Mommy says she won’t buy me new ones on the weekend if any more are ripped… and I ain’t goin’ to school without them! My teachers might see!”

“So will me and my friends,” Zach purred, lust dripping from his voice. “Say yes and I’ll let you meet them.”

Dylan blushed at the thought.

“If you do… you gotta get me new ones! Cool ones like yours…” Dylan tried, wanting more cooler underwear over the plain boring single color ones that his mother picked them out. 

“I’ll give you some of mine but if I want to tear them off, I don’t have to ask. Agree to my terms, Dylan?” Zach asked, kissing between the smooth butt cheeks.

“Only if you make sure I have enough every day and I don’t get in trouble with mommy or any other adult…” Dylan responded, his little cock twitching at the thought of wearing the boxers of his brother.

Zach nodded as he dug a few fingers into the fabric, not yet ripping them but making Dylan tense up in anticipation of that satisfying rip. “And if I happen to let my friends see you wearing torn undies… or no undies?”

“I-I’ll let you if you want me to let your friends see…” Dylan blushed, willing to do anything for the attention of his older brother.

The teen learned that as long as he gave Zach access to his butt, then his older brother wasn’t such a brat.

Finally it happened. The rip filled the kitchen just as Dylan was pouring the batter into a hot waffle iron, hearing it mix with the sizzle for a sound that made him moan. Almost as quick as it came, it was gone. But there was a new sensation to replace it. His big brother’s thumbs dug between the cheeks, spreading them open enabling his tongue to lick between the crack and flick against that amazingly still tight pink hole.

“Mmm nice and showered, clean little Dylan butt…” Zach purred, teasing away with his tongue.

Moaning sharply as the tongue darted at his hole, Dylan bent over low. His cock, twitching and hard as a rock, was pinned between his waist and the counter. But that wasn’t Dylan’s concern. He didn’t care about it much in sex. All the boy needed was Zach’s cock, fingers, tongue or lips to pleasure him or be pleasured.

“Oh fuck, big bro! Ungh, t-that’s so good!”

Zach smirked, knowing that his little brother was a bit of a rim-freak, absolutely loving having his hole teased and tortured by the older boy or Sydney’s tongue. The young boy having numerous orgasms just from getting rimmed at times. With his cock trembling, Dylan couldn’t help but wiggle his ass. Almost completely forgetting about the food as his eyes rolled back in his skull. Dylan on another level of pleasure when Zach’s tongue pushed inside the tightness of his small ring. 

“OHMYGOD!”

He upped his little brother’s sensation by reaching around and grabbing something he often left alone. Dylan’s throbbing four and a half inch-cock. Giving the young member a firm squeeze before beginning to stroke it with two fingers, as a way to make the strokes longer for the younger boy.

“Mm!” Dylan squeaked. “OhgodZachy!”

Easing his tongue in and out of the tight hole, Zach moaned at the sweet taste. He could spend forever just rimming the younger boy, feeling the tightness constrict around his tongue and those sweet moans come out like music. “God I want to fuck you so bad…”

The way his younger brother was moaning told Zach that Dylan wanted that just as much.

“I think we’ll skip your daily health shake, little bro.” Zach took one last lash of his tongue up the perfectly smooth, hairless crack before grabbing the ass in both hands. He stood slowly, following that same path of kisses upwards until finally Zach reached the collarbone. Where he bit down gently. Making his mark once more, “And get straight to destroying you…”

Dylan wanted to pout about the loss of his favourite juice but he wanted Zach inside of him, far more. Thus blushing, the younger boy responded: “D-Do it…”

Zach fumbled around with his boxers for a moment, but managed to fish out a six-inch piece of meat. Its shaft a deep tan and pubes a light blond that matched perfectly for a beautiful teenage cock. Its throbbing pink head already coated in precum rubbed up and down to Dylan’s hole. “Mmm… I bet you want me to just ram it all in right now don’t you?”

The younger boy nodded once more before asking something of the teen, knowing that Zach hadn’t stripped. “C-Can you do it naked… I like feeling your bare skin against mine…”

“Seriously?” Zach groaned. Rubbing vigorously to Dylan’s hole, he persisted. “I want inside you NOW, Dylan!”

“It feels nice…” Dylan blushed.

Zach rolled his eyes. Nevertheless, he pulled his cock back inside the boxers before lowering them down over his legs and kicking them aside. Then came the yellow top he wore to bed, lifting it up over his head. Zach was lithe and muscular but not ripped like some boys at school. Sexy as all hell, however. As soon as his clothes were off and Dylan could see his big brother’s little pink nipples, the older boy’s dick was back where it belonged. 

“I want to fuck you, Dylan. Beg me to fuck you!” He moaned.

“P-Please fuck m-me Z-Zac-Zachy… I want you to fuck me and d-destroy my bum-bum… please Zachy!” Dylan begged, pushing his ass backwards.

Letting his cock slip from the hole so it laid against Dylan’s silky smooth backside, Zach humped him. “How deep do you want it baby bro? You know what I like you to scream,”

“M-Make me feel it in my tummy…” Dylan blushed, leaning back against his brother’s muscular chest. Eyes closing in enjoyment of the feeling.

The last thing Zach said to Dylan before mercilessly ramming six-inches of thick, throbbing teenage dick into the younger boy was “No mercy!”

“ZACHY!” 

Dylan’s cries filled the entire house as he enjoyed the feeling of every inch of Zach’s cock ramming inside of him, deep.

Without words, Zach withdrew the full length of his cock right to the tip before swinging his hips forward and ramming it balls deep inside the tightness of that hole. He could almost feel the cool marble bench against his cock, right through Dylan’s thin young body. Zach moaned to the sky as he pounded away with no mercy, allowing the ass to send him to heaven with its heat and constriction. As he fucked it, Dylan’s screams of pleasure drove him forward for more. 

“M-MORE ZACHY! MORE!” Dylan cried out, begging as Zach’s dick continued to work him.

“You… Can’t handle… m-more!” Zach aimed for that magical spot inside Dylan, abusing it with his dick.

“P-Please Zac-Zachy!” Dylan moaned, trying to push his ass out further for more.

He felt Zach’s fingers squeeze his slim hips before the older boy was fucking his ass like a jack hammer. Rough, hard, deep, just the way Dylan liked it. Making the boy go inside as the cock filled every ounce of his innards. Both boys’ eyes were rolling back as they really got into it.

Gripping onto the counter and holding on for dear life, the waffle mix forgotten, Dylan continued moaning loudly as his older brother forced his way deep inside of him. Look for the younger boy’s prostate. “Oh god… ZACH!” 

“Re-really? This isn’t even half my dick!” Using short hard thrusts to pound Dylan’s brains out, make that little tummy bulge with cock, was one of Zach’s favourite techniques.

“C-C-Come on! Give me it all…” Dylan begged, wanting every inch inside of him.

Zach took his sweet ass time in withdrawing the length of his sexy dick, moaning as he felt the ass close around his dick like a vice. “Mmm… y-you want ALL ‘o this?”

“Yes! YES! YES!” Dylan almost shouted out, with every ‘yes’ earning him a deep thrust from his older brother.

“You’re too… d-damn tight-” Zach cried out in pleasure. “For me to do this how I want!”

“M-Make me not tight then!” Dylan begged, wanting everything his older brother wanted to give him. If his tightness was ruining it for Zach, then it needed to go.

Zach chuckled. He had tried for a year and three months to loosen this ass with fingers, cock, makeshift dildos and even the end of his old tennis racket but nothing would loosen that ring. “I’ve tried. Guess I'll have to change this up?”

“O-Okay… don’t pull out tho…” Dylan pouted.

Zach effortlessly wrapped an arm around Dylan’s twinky chest, picking him up like he had a hundred times before and pulling the boy back against his chest. Sinking balls deep as he paced around thinking of which position to plow the living daylights out of his brother in. Dylan meanwhile was melting against his older brother’s skin, loving the feel of the muscles against it and the feeling of Zach’s breathing.

Carrying Dylan right back to where this began in his bedroom, the older boy managed to maneuver that small coltish body around. Bending him like rubber before laying Dylan down on the bed and easing both the boy’s slim legs up onto his shoulders. Dylan looked so hot bent in half.

Zach leaned in and stole a deep kiss. This time when the younger boy’s tongue swiped against Zach’s fluffy pink lips he caught it. With Dylan grinning internally as his older brother sucked on his tongue, pulling it into his mouth and letting his baby brother explore his mouth for a moment before showing the younger boy who was in charge in this brothership.

Then his hips were back on the move. Pulling back nice and slow, before rocking forward with a hard thrust. Fucking with a mix of tenderness and roughness that kept Dylan from adjusting. All he could do was scream into the passionate kisses and claw at the sheets as his body came under attack. 

“Z-Zachy… harder…” Dylan moaned out, wanting his older brother’s cock pushing deeper into his tight hole.

“Dylan we have two hours,” Zach groaned, nibbling the boy’s lower lip. “Let me build up to it!”

“W-Well… not quite… we have been going for a while…” Dylan giggled, able to see the alarm clock from where he was.

Growling as he gave way and pounded a little harder, Zach had to ask. “What time is it, brat?”

“W-we have like half a hour more until he gets here? It’s like twenty past...” Dylan revealed, tightening his ass around the older boy’s throbbing cock.

“Then I have time to go whatever I want.” Zach growled. He couldn’t believe it had been an hour and a half or more since this began. Losing track of time with Dylan was easy, and usually why there was never time to clean his room. That and sheer laziness. 

He began to pull out very slowly from the little hole, “I’m going to make you scream…”

Zach’s hips became a violent blur. Fucking Dylan with all the strength a teenage boy could muster, pounding the youth hard into the matress. It was a battle of sound; Would the squeaking bed trying to accomodate the force of those thrust, or the little boy screaming to high heaven in an endless ocean of pleasure win out as the loudest? Zach’s mission was to find out, fucking Dylan harder to make sure his little brother’s screams of pleasure were all he could hear.

“Z-Z-ZACHIE!” 

The screams of the younger boy were addictive to the older brother, who picked up his pace a little to slam his six-inch cock against the prostate of his tightness.

Throwing his head back into the pillow, Dylan drew sharp breaths. The moment that sweet cool air heavy with teenage lust touched his lungs, Zach fucked it right out of him. It was becoming hard to breathe. “W-waaaait! ZACH! OH FUCK!! Sl-SLOW DOWN!”

“No, you begged for harder…” Zach growled, hormones and desire grown out of control.

“Bu-bu-but I-I ca-can’t…” Dylan gasped, “Breathe!”

“Fine…” Zach abruptly stopped, with his cock grinding up against Dylan’s prostate. This made the young boy’s back arch up and his fingers turn white as they gripped Zach’s sheets. “Roll onto your side, little bro. I can hit your thing better like that,”

“O-Okay Zachie…” Dylan responded, awkwardly moving into the new position.

Zach rolled behind his little brother, wrapping an arm back around Dylan’s chest and beginning to lightly massage his soft skin. Rubbing slow circles around his belly, running a single finger upwards along the centre to tease Dylan’s tiny nipple. He loved to caress the tiny pink nubs, enjoying how it made Dylan shiver. Meanwhile, Zach’s other hand was slowly and tenderly rubbing Dylan’s slim thigh. Sending waves of pleasure crashing over the younger boy. Succumbing to the pleasure of those tormenting hands that knew every which way to pleasure. They teased and traced, massaged and groped. Everything Zach touched, he made feel amazing.

Rubbing the inside of Dylan’s thigh slowly, Zach moaned. It was so soft and smooth to the touch, perfect in every way. The coltish younger boy turned him on more than anything and neither could ever get enough.

He hooked under the knee before prying those pale legs open, lifting one high into the air to open up an access way back into that little ass. Zach’s thumb continued to rub the thigh, and the other hand pinched Dylan’s nipple. Both of them moaned softly for each other; Dylan’s tiny butt wiggled against the shaft pressed up against it. Needy for it to re-enter him.

“Zach we don’t have long left, my friend’s going to be here soon. Are you close to shooting your white stuff?” Dylan asked. Even after a year and three months he hadn’t grasped the word ‘cum’. Claiming that sounded too weird and ‘white pee’ was too childish.

“Who said, I don’t want your friend to watch as I dump a load of my cum right inside of your tight hole…” Zach teased.

“No! Not in front of my friends!” That’s when Zach caught the little ‘s’ on the end. Friends. Plural. “Please don’t let them see!”

“What do you mean… friends…” Zach hissed, slamming the younger boy with every word. “I thought you meant one kid!”

Grunting as his hole was abused side-ways, Dylan had nothing to bite and little to grip to relieve the tension. “N-no! A f-f-few… o-of m-my friends! Ohmygodharderzach!”

“Then it’s time for them to enjoy the view of you getting filled, brat…” Zach growled, hissing into the boy’s ear as he pounded away.

“No!” Dylan squealed with a pout, biting back his boyish moans. His hole flexed tighter as it was filled by dick, short hard thrusts driving him insane. “Nooo! I gotta get dressed!”

“In what… anything you put on. I’m ripping.” Zach hissed.

Dylan shook his head. As amazing as this felt, he was trying to squirm away. But the onset of a dry cum on the horizon made things difficult. As well as Zach’s grip on his body. “No! Mommy said no more ripping my clothes! Lemme go, Zaaaaaach!”

Zach growled louder: “Uh huh, you don’t answer too mommy right now do you, you are mine to boss around brat and if I want to, I will…”

“Please! I’ll be really good and I’ll even sleep in your bed tonight! I really gotta go dress, Zach!” He pleaded. “OH FUCK!!”

All of a sudden Dylan’s body was shuddering violently, his cock trembling. The boy’s ring flexed like a vice, squeezing the life out of Zach’s cock as a dry cum overcame the boy’s beautiful young body. A single bead of cum dripped from his cock, and a silent moan passed those lips.

“F-Fuck… your ass is soooo tight…” Zach grunted, loving the feeling of Dylan having his orgasm, and the way the teen flinged around and his ass squeezed near life out of his cock.

“Za-Zachy… I re-really… gotta go,” Dylan whined quietly.

“I’m not finished though…” Zach hissed, slamming Dylan’s prostate.

Squirming around, the younger boy managed to pull himself free, and heard the slap of Zach’s six-inch cock against the blonde’s waist. He was blushing and pushed out his lower lip, looking awkward as Zach whined. “Sorry! But I’ll do it later, I promise!”

“You better or I’m fucking you in front of mom. I don’t give a damn…” Zach muttered, in annoyance.

Before the older boy could stop him, Dylan ran out of the room. Wearing only a pair of tight maroon boxer briefs with a huge hole torn in the back that showed off his smooth ass dripping with Zach’s precum, the pink gaping hole looked like a mess though Zach knew it would be back to virgin tightness very quickly. He disappeared into the hallway and there was the soft pitter patter of Dylan returning to his room. 

It took a few minutes for him to return wearing a sleeveless hoodie and pair of skinny jeans that would have looked more at home on Zach. But he wanted to be just like his big brother. Looking like an adorable nerdy boy didn’t impress his friends.

“Do you like my outfit? It’s super cool,” Dylan asked, turning to one side and pushing out his little butt. It looked even rounder in a pair of skinny jeans.

Zach had gotten up out of bed and was stroking himself, now half-glaring at Dylan. He looked that twinky boy up and down slowly with a careful eye, enjoying every inch of the little body. It made him throb. He came over to Dylan with a seductive glare, pushing his little brother up against the wall. Pinned at the front. 

With a hand gliding up and down that sexy little body, he purred. “You’re too hot in that Dylan. Are you trying to seduce your friends? Huh? Want them to fuck your ass?”

“Zachie…!” Dylan giggled, wiggling his butt a little for his older brother.

“Answer me.” The blond commanded, thrusting against Dylan’s bubble butt. Grinding into it and further pinning Dylan against the hallway wall.

“I’m not seducing anybody! I promise!” Dylan said. He gasped suddenly, feeling Zach tug down his jeans, knowing he would be happy to find that he was still wearing the torn open underwear, ready to be fucked by his sexy big brother later. “Zach!”

Shaking his head, Zach slammed his cock home inside the tiny ass. Resuming their session like nothing happened, pounding Dylan right into the wall. He didn’t care if kids were coming over. He didn’t care if they stood there watching. All Zach Thompson wanted was this tight little ass and it to milk a hot load of cum after hours of hot sex; Get the satisfaction Dylan had shamelessly refused him by inviting friends over and just expecting that to be more important. 

“Oh- My- Gosh!” Dylan felt the renewed power behind Zach’s thrusts and felt his eyes rolling back in his skull. “My… fr-friends… a-are at the door!”

“Open it… let them see me…” Zach purred.

“Just you?” Dylan asked, almost afraid of the answer.

Zach smirked.

“Stay. Or else.” 

He pulled out and turned towards the door, loving the way Dylan whined the moment he turned around. That boy would be feeling so empty without his big brother’s dick. Regardless, Zach folded his fingers around the front door. Naked as the day he was born when he opened up to a group of five boys around Dylan’s age. The door was only open a fraction so he could peek out to make sure nobody else was around.

“What do you brats want?” He snapped. Zach recognised a few of them, namely Parker and Mel. Two boys from down the street that went to Dylan’s school. They had nice asses, and always blushed when Zach complimented them should they come over to see Dylan. 

“We’re here to hang with your brother,” Mel rolled his eyes. He was short and immature, with shaggy hair and a missing tooth. 

“Oh? Here for Dylan? Should have just said so,” Zach flashed a smug grin before widening the door to reveal his nakedness. Five pairs of eyes attached instantly to his cock. “He’s just over here,”

The door opened wider to reveal the young naked boy bent against the wall with a broken look of lust on his cute face. 

“As you can see, we’re busy. So fuck off… or go stand beside him and you’ll make that face.” Without waiting for an answer, Zach walked back to his brother and rammed balls deep back inside. An echo ran through the hall, from the slap of skin against skin combined with Dylan’s scream of joy.

Soon enough, Zach had six boys against that wall and would barely use his hand again until he moved out of home.


End file.
